Perceval
Perceval (パーシバル Pāshibaru, Percival in the fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, and the Knight General of Etruria. He is forced to fight for Bern when Etrurian deserters capture King Mordred and force him to switch alliances. Despite his actions, he remains extremely loyal to Prince Mildain and King Mordred of Etruria. Upon seeing Elphin, he is shocked to discover that Prince Mildain is alive and well and chooses to abandon the corrupt leaders of the Bern military, joining the Lycian Alliance for the good of Etruria. He can also be recruited with Lalum. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats '''Normal Mode' | Paladin | Dark |5 |43 |17 |13 |18 |13 |14 |11 |12 |8 | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - C | Silver Lance Silver Sword* |} *'''Chapter 15 only '''Hard Mode *Note: Perceval's stats increase only on Chapter 15. | Paladin | Dark |5 |50 |20 |16 |20 |15 |16 |13 |12 |8 | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - C | Silver Lance Silver Sword* |} *'Chapter 15 only Growth Rates |75% |30% |25% |35% |20% |20% |10% |} Supports *Cecilia *Douglas *Lalum *Elphin *Dorothy *Klein Overall Despite being another pre-promoted Paladin, Perceval actually has very good stats for his level. In Hard Mode, his bases get quite the boost, having stats Alan and Lance will not reach for a while. All of his stats will be very good, including his Resistance. Noticeably, he has some of the highest bases in HP, Strength, Skill, and Speed in the game. This makes Perceval RNG-proof, meaning he is consistently good no matter what. He also has decent growths in his already high HP and Speed stats. He tends to cap HP and Speed, as well as having high Strength. And to top it all off he is in one of the best classes and has an A rank in Lances and Swords and a C rank in Axes.This allows Perceval to use a large variety of weapons, and he could easily use the Durandal, Malte, and/or Armads in a short amount of time. It is heavily recommened to recuit Perceval on Chapter 15, otherwise he won't get his Hard Mode boost. Chapter 14 is a desert chapter, so he would not be too useful there anyway. Percival has many supports that can boost his accuracy, avoid, and critical, fixing his somewhat average Skill and Luck. His supports with Klein, Cecilia, Elphin, and Douglas are noticeably fast, although Cecilia may be the only one who can keep up with him. Perceval is the definitely one of the game's best characters, with his only weak points being his somewhat late join time and inability to fly. He can easily fill in for any Paladin and will most likely do their job better as well. Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats '*'''Enemy only, joins unequipped Character Ending '''Perceval - Knight Among Knights (騎士の中の騎士 Kishi no naka no kishi) *Perceval returned to Etruria where he rose to become the new Great General. He then continued to climb up the ladder of glory where he ended up as the king's personal advisor. His name was remembered for generations as the model of the Etrurian knight. Etymology Perceval was one of King Arthur's legendary Knights of the Round Table, famous for his involvement in the quest for the grail. The name is believed to have been derived from old French percer ''and ''val, ''which means "to pierce the valley". Gallery File:Percivalingame.png|Perceval's portrait in ''Binding Blade. File:PercivalManga.jpg|Perceval's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Perceval in battle using a Lance.JPG|Perceval's static battle sprite with a Lance in Binding Blade. File:Perceval in battle holding a sword.JPG|Perceval's static battle sprite with a sword in Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters